The Oncoming Storm and his Almighty Seer
by XxRoseyxX
Summary: The Doctor and The Oracle stole a TARDIS and ran away together to see the Universe. Oracle is special, She is the first Oracle. She has visions of things that are going to happen, but now she's starting to get painful headaches. Join the Time Lord and Lady as they travel, getting into trouble, and try to find a way to stop her headaches before they get any worse. DoctorxOC By Epi!


My name is The Oracle, and I can see the future. What I am about to tell you is completely true and I wrote this down so that I never forget what we've lost, what we've gained and so we have the whole stories to tell about The Oncoming Storm and his Almighty Seer. Now, I know what you're probably thinking, but I'm not mad. I'm an alien, a Time Lord or Time Lady, as I prefer. There was a long, bloody Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks and unfortunately, the man I love, The Doctor, and I were forced to make an impossible decision to save the universe. We wiped out our people, our planet named Gallifrey, and the Daleks. It's been hundreds of years since then, and we've traveled the universe, through time and space, saving every planet and as many people as we can. That's what brings us to the beginning of this story, and this story begins on Earth, in the year 2005.

The Doctor parked the TARDIS across the street from Henrick's in the alley. He and I walk out and close the door quickly. He grabs my gloved hand and looks back at me, and I smile reassuring him I'm fine. The last vision took a lot out of me and I hadn't told the Doctor about it. He'll find out soon enough. We hurry across the street and to the door, which is locked, of course, so he takes out his sonic and unlocks it. We take the lift to the basement, and I hear a woman's voice. We turn a corner to see a young girl, maybe 18, surrounded by the mannequins, about to be killed. The Doctor grabs her hand and she looks up at us.

"Run." We tell her in unison and pull her behind us as the mannequin's arm strikes the pipe. The Doctor leads us to a lift, which we step into and a mannequin's arm wedges the door open, and the Doctor yanks on the arm until it pops off and the doors close.

"You pulled his arm off!" The girl exclaims.

"Yep! Plastic." The Doctor dismisses as he tosses the arm to her.

"Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing, or what?" She asks.

"Why would they be students?" I ask her, curious about her answer.

"I don't know.." She replies.

"Well, you said it! Why students?" The Doctor asks her from the doors.

"Cause'.. to get that many people dressed up and being silly.. they gotta to be students." She answers.

"Well done." I tell her, turning to her and then back to the doors.

"Thanks." She says to me.

"They're not students." The Doctor tells her.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police." The girl says, confidently.

"Who's Wilson?" The Doctor asks her.

"Chief electrician." She responds.

"Wilson's dead." I tell her as the lift opens and we get out, with her following.

"That's just not funny, that's sick!" The girl yells after us. The Doctor stops at the lift's control panel and pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

"Hold on! Mind your eyes." I tell her, pushing her out of the way and he disables the lift.

"I've had enough of this now!" She exclaims and I roll my eyes, as the Doctor and I keep walking.

" _Humans.."_ I tell the Doctor through our telepathy and I hear him chuckle in my mind.

"Who are you two, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" She asks, rather impatient.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof. Which would be a great big problem if we didn't have this." He tells her, holding up the electronic device we built. "So!" He says, opening the fire exit. "We're going to go up and blow them up, and we might well die in the process. But don't worry about us, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast! Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He tells her and closes the door. I give him a look and he opens it again.

"I'm the Doctor and this is the Oracle, by the way, what's your name?" He asks her.

"Rose." She tells us.

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life." He tells her and closes the door. Again.

"Rather dramatic, don't you think, luv? 'Run for your life'?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Whatever works, right? Now, for the fun part." He tells me grinning and I grin back. We run up the stairs to the roof and find the relay. The Doctor hooks up the electronic device and we hurry downstairs and out the back door before the building explodes, throwing us to the ground. The Doctor helps me up and I dust myself off.

"Are you alright?" He asks me and I smile at him.

"Of course. Ripped my favorite pair of gloves though. Now, let's get back to the TARDIS before we cause even more of a scene, huh?" I ask him and he smirks, grabbing my hand and we run to the alley and into the TARDIS. 

"So, that girl, Rose, was quite pretty." I say, nonchalantly. The Doctor looks up from the console.

"Oh? I hadn't noticed." He tells me and I roll my eyes. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm sure you didn't." I say to him, sounding more insecure than I'm comfortable letting on.

"Bit jealous, Oracle?" He asks and I scoff.

"Please. As if I'd be that childish." I tell him, rolling my eyes, and he smiles.

"I know. Rassilon forbid you stop being the reasonable adult." He says, mockingly. I swat his arm.

"One of us bloody has to be!" I say, smirking. He laughs and leans forward, his lips barely reaching mine, when the console beeps.

"Ugh! To be continued." He says as he runs over and starts up the TARDIS. The monitor shows that we found a living plastic creature and we head to the source. While the Doctor lands the TARDIS, I head to the wardrobe and pick out a new outfit, since my current one is covered in dirt. I pick a gray v-neck, a pair of dark ripped jeans, a pair of black lace up boots, and find gray gloves, which I put on immediately. I look in the mirror and frown. I run my fingers through my red hair, which stops halfway down my neck, and I wipe the dirt off my pale face, my gray eyes have dark bags under them.

" _You done yet?"_ I hear the Doctor ask in my mind and I giggle. I walk to the console room and he smiles at me. We walk out of the TARDIS and head to the source, which is an apartment complex. We reach the apartment where the signal is coming from and the Doctor uses his sonic on the cat flap and he sees a girl's face peeking through, causing the girl from the shop, Rose, to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asks her and I sigh.

"I live here." She replies and looks over at me, which I reply with a shrug.

"Well, what do you do that for?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Because I do! And because some couple blew up my job!" She retorts and I smirk. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver.

"Must've got the wrong signal. You're not made of plastic, are you? No, bonehead. Bye then!" He says after knocking on her forehead. We turn to walk away but she grabs my arm, where my skin was exposed by my t-shirt sleeves, and I gasp as a vision hits me.

 _Rose is standing on a street with a young, attractive, black man, and the Doctor and I are inside the TARDIS, poking our heads out the door._

" _By the way.. Did we mention, it also travels in time?" He says to her, and I scoff._

" _All of time and space, Rose Tyler. We both know what happens next." I tell her, tapping the side of my head and winking before we go back inside, leaving the door ajar. Rose grins, kisses the man on the cheek and runs into the TARDIS with us._

Just as quickly as it started, the vision stopped and I stumbled, but Rose held on and the Doctor shot forward and caught my other arm.

"Oracle, what did you see?" He asks me and I shake my head, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong with her? Her eyes were glowing purple!" Rose asks him, pulling him in and shutting the door, causing him to look at her.

"Who is it?" A woman calls out and we assume it's her mum.

"It's about last night, they're part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes." Rose responds, poking her head in her mum's room.

"She deserves compensation." Her mum states.

"Huh, we're talking millions." I tell her, finally catching my breath. We follow Rose into the living room.

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" She asks us.

"Might as well, thanks! Just milk! And only sugar in Oracle's." He tells her and I smile a bit that he remembered that.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. The three of us." Rose says from the kitchen. The Doctor walks over and picks up a magazine from the table.

"That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." I point out and he nods in agreement.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." She says as the Doctor picks up a book, seeming to leaf through it, but Time Lords can read faster than humans.

"Sad ending." He declares.

"They said on the news they'd found a body." Rose informs us. I head to the table and find an envelope, picking it up I see Rose's name.

"Rose Tyler." I tell the Doctor. He looks into a mirror above the desk, finally seeing himself.

"Ahh, could've been worse! Look at me' ears." He says, prodding his ears and I smother a grin.

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke." Rose mutters. The Doctor picks up a deck of cards and shuffles.

"Luck be a lady!" He says and I chuckle.

"Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." Rose tells us. The Doctor shuffles the cards again and they all go flying, causing me to grin at him.

"I want you both to explain everything."

"Maybe not so lucky then." I tell him biting my lip after he spills the cards. He fake-glares at me. We hear something scuffling behind the couch and we look at each other.

"What's that then? You got a cat?" The Doctor asks her.

"No.." Rose answers him from the kitchen. The Doctor leans over to look behind the sofa and as I lean over the other side, a plastic arm shoots up and grabs the Doctor's neck. I run over and try to pull it off of him.

"We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate..." Rose says as she walks in with coffee, while we're behind her with the Doctor being strangled by the hand and both of us trying to fight it off. Rose doesn't realize that he's being choked by a plastic hand.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out..." She tells us, putting the coffee on the table. "Honestly, give a man a plastic hand... anyway, I don't even know your names, Doctor... and Oracle.. what was it?" She asks and we finally get the hand off him, but it flies across the room and attaching itself onto Rose's face. She screams and the Doctor and I leap up to pull it off. The Doctor and Rose crash onto the table, breaking it, and roll onto the floor. The Doctor pushes her onto the couch and takes out his sonic screwdriver, disabling the hand.

"It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" He says, tossing it to her. "'Armless." He says with his northern accent making the H silent.

"Do you think?" She asks him sarcastically and uses it to whack him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He exclaims and I stifle a giggle. We turn and walk out of the apartment, running down the stairs, with Rose following right behind us.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off." She calls after us as we continue down the stairs.

"Yes we can. Here we are, this is us, swanning off. See ya!" The Doctor tells her.

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!" She objects.

"Ten out of ten for observation." I reply sarcastically.

"You two can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on." She explains.

"No we don't." The Doctor responds as we reach the bottom of the stairs and go through the doors. We start walking through the Powell Estate back to where we left the TARDIS by a park.

"Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." She threatens and I raise my brows.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" He asks her.

"Sort of." She replies.

"Doesn't work." I inform her.

"Who are you two?" She asks us.

"I told you! The Doctor and The Oracle." He says to her.

"Yeah. But Doctor what? Oracle what?" She asks us, confused.

"Just The Doctor and The Oracle." I tell her.

"The Doctor and The Oracle." She repeats and we both smile at her.

"Hello!" The Doctor exclaims at the same time I exclaim "Hey!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" She asks, keeping up as we continue walking.

"Sort of." He agrees.

"Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" She asks us and I roll my eyes.

"No. We were just passing through. We're a long way from home." I inform her, glancing at the Doctor.

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" She asks, scared.

"Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all." The Doctor explains to her.

"It tried to kill me!" She argues.

"It was after us, not you! Last night, in the shop, we were there, you blundered in. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, we were tracking it down, it was tracking us down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met us." He elaborates.

"So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around the two of you." She says sarcastically.

"Sort of, yeah." He agrees and I roll my eyes.

"You're full of it!" She exclaims and I smirk.

"Sort of, yeah." I say, agreeing with her. The Doctor smiles at me.

"But, all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?" Rose asks, curious.

"No one." I inform her.

"What, you're on your own?" She asks, sounding surprised.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on!" The Doctor exclaims and Rose takes the arm off him.

"Okay, start from the beginning." Rose tells us and I look over at the Doctor who nods. We continue on the road, toward the TARDIS, with Rose keeping up with us.

"If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it?" Rose asks, still holding the plastic arm.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." The Doctor explains.

"So that's radio control?" She asks us.

"Thought control." I inform her, to which she's silent. "Are you alright?" I ask her, glancing at her.

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?" She questions us.

"Long story." The Doctor tells her, not really explaining anything.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" She asks, jokingly and we all laugh.

"No." I tell her.

"I know." She replies.

"It's not a price war." He says and we laugh again, but the Doctor gets serious and I stop laughing too. "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" He asks her.

"No." She answers him but I smirk, knowing she's lying.

"But you're still listening." I remark and she stops walking while the Doctor and I keep walking.

"Really though, Oracle. Doctor. Tell me. Who are you?" She asks and we both stop.

"Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" He asks as we walk back to her. "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. We can feel it." He explains, taking her hand since I can't touch her. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and we can feel it. We're falling through space, you, Oracle and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." He says, letting go of her hand. "That's who we are. Now, forget us, Rose Tyler." He tells her, taking the arm and waving it in her face. "Go home" He tells her and we walk away, stepping into the TARDIS.

"You going to tell me what you saw when she touched you?" The Doctor asks me, after I walk back into the console room having gone to the wardrobe to grab a dark gray leather jacket, as he pilots the TARDIS and I shake my head.

"I can't, luv, you know that. All I know is, I don't think she's going to forget us." I tell him, walking over and helping him try to find the source by using the arm to track the signal but it doesn't work. We wind up outside a fancy restaurant where I notice a familiar blonde seated inside.

"Look who's sitting in the dining area, luv." I tell him and he looks over to see Rose sitting with who she probably thinks is her boyfriend, but is really a plastic version. The Doctor grabs a bottle of champagne and heads to the table, with me trailing behind.

"Your champagne." He says, holding out the bottle. 

"We didn't order any champagne." The plastic boyfriend tells us before looking back to Rose. "Where are the Doctor and The Oracle?" He asks her. The Doctor turns to Rose and holds out the bottle.

"Madam, your champagne." He prompts, but she doesn't spare a glance.

"It's not ours." She replies. "Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" She asks her boyfriend, worriedly. 

"I need to find out how much you know, so where are they? He asks her and I sigh, rolling my eyes. 

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" I ask, sounding uninterested. 

"Look, we didn't order it." Plastic 'Mickey' tells us, looking up and seeing us. "Ah. Gotcha." He says as the Doctor starts shaking the bottle vigorously. 

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" The Doctor exclaims, releasing the cage around the cork and it flies into Plastic 'Mickey's forehead. After a few minutes, he spits it out. 

"That's just weird." I mutter, disturbed after watching that.

"Anyway." Plastic 'Mickey' says, getting up and turning his hand into a chopper. Rose runs away, screaming, as 'Mickey' wrecks the table. The Doctor grabs the plastic man and pulls off its head. The rest of the customers scream.

"Don't think that's going to stop me." 'Mickey' informs us and I frown at the plastic head as a man screams.

"Pity. You're starting to get on my nerves." I retort. "Do it, Rose." I encourage, as the body starts flailing about, and she pulls the fire alarm, but not before giving me a look..

"Everyone out! Out now!" Rose instructs and everyone runs out the exits, except the plastic man, who blindly smashes tables.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" She continues before we run through the kitchen, the Doctor carrying the plastic head, while the body wrecks the restaurant before following us to the back exit. The Doctor locks the door behind us with the sonic, while Rose runs to a locked gate, looking for a way out.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on!" She exclaims and I smirk at her description of the sonic.

"Sonic screwdriver." We both correct as we walk towards the TARDIS.

"Use it!" She pleads as I take out my key and trade him for the plastic head.

"Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here." He tells her, unlocking it, going inside, while I stand against the side. The Auton is beginning to make dents in the door from the other side and Rose runs to look at the TARDIS.

"We can't hide inside a wooden box!" She argues, running back to the gate, rattling it. "It's gonna get us! Doctor! Oracle!" She calls out and I walk inside, with her following behind me. Rose slams the door behind her, takes a few steps in, looks around, then runs straight back out again.

"They always do that." I remark and the Doctor chuckles. She runs back into the TARDIS, closing the door behind her.

"It's gonna follow us!" She objects and I shake my head as I lean against the console.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." He replies to her as he walks around the console and I give him a look.

"Oi, rude!" I scold before turning to Rose. "Don't worry, luv. It's perfectly safe in here." I assure her and she smiles slightly at me. Rose stands trembling near the door of the TARDIS, looking around while the Doctor is wiring up the head of the Auton.

"You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect." He explains, and the poor blonde looks overwhelmed. "I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." He continues, oblivious.

"The poor girl obviously has questions for us, luv." I remind him and he turns after finishing wiring up the head.

"Right. Where do you want to start?" He asks her, putting his hands in his pockets, and stay leaning against the console.

"Um... the inside's bigger than the outside?" She asks, and I nod.

"Yes." I answer, encouraging her to go on.

"It's alien." She states, looking around again.

"Yup." The Doctor confirms.

"Are you alien? The both of you?" She asks us and we nod, with me moving to stand next to the Doctor.

"Yes." We both answer and she stares.

"Is that alright?" I ask her, unsure of what she's thinking.

"Yeah." She answers quickly.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." He informs her and Rose lets out a small sob.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." I reassure her, trying to sound comforting.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" She asks sounding upset, which is understandable.

"Oh... didn't think of that." He admits and I realize that I forgot about him too.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?!" She rants and the Doctor and I look at each other.

"Melt?" We both repeat, turning to see the auton's head melting. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" The Doctor exclaims, before frantically running around the console, pressing several button and pulling levers to try to trace the signal.

"What're you doing?!" Rose asks him, confused as tho his frantic movements.

"Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it..." He explains, glancing at the screen. "No, No, No, No, No, No, NO!" He exclaims again, while the TARDIS shakes as the engines move. "Almost there! Almost there! Here we go!" He calls out as the engines stop and the Doctor runs out the the TARDIS doors without another word.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe!" She calls after him and I chuckle lightly.

"You'll see." I comment as I follow after the Doctor. We landed at the Thames embankment opposite the London Eye, and I walk over to lean against the railing.

"I lost the signal, I got so close." He mutters and I sigh, placing a hand on his shoulder. Rose hops out of the TARDIS, looking confused again.

"We've moved! Does it fly?" She asks us, in awe that we aren't behind the restaurant anymore.

"Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand." He replies shortly, and I would have said something, if I hadn't been struck with another headache, but I don't acknowledge it, because the Doctor has enough on his mind.

"But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose." She asks us and I close my eyes at the pain, the two oblivious to me.

"It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night?" He retorts and I place a hand to my forehead.

"I'll have to tell his mother..." Rose comments and the Doctor looks at her questioningly.

"Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!" She scolds and I can almost feel the Doctor rolls his eyes, unconcerned.

"You were right, you ARE alien." She retorts, making it sound like an insult, and I lose my balance, slipping down the railing, so I'm sitting on the sidewalk, as she turns to walk away.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey..." He comments and she turns back.

"Yeah, he's not a kid." She corrects.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?" He continues and I groan softly at the pressure in my head and the arguing between the two.

"Alright!" Rose exclaims.

"Yes! It is!" He agrees and I whimper in pain. Rose shakes her head disbelievingly while the Doctor quickly hurries to me.

"Oracle? What it it?" He asks and I whimper again, feeling the pressure, and I exhale, a purple, glowing mist escaping my mouth and I hear Rose gasp.

"You've been getting them more often, haven't you? Headaches? After visions?" He asks me, and I nod before wincing in pain.

"Yeah. They're getting worse." I admit and he sighs, and I feel a hand rub my back comfortingly, but careful not to touch my skin, and I look up to see Rose.

"Visions? Like what happened at my flat, when you're eyes glowed purple? And how at the restaurant, it was like you knew I was going to pull the fire alarm?" She asks and I just nod, but wince from the pain.

"If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Rose asks the Doctor, trying to lighten the mood and I giggle slightly, the pressure lessening, and I stand.

"Lots of planets have a North." He retorts indignantly, folding his arms.

"Don't mind him, luv. He's a bit sensitive in this regeneration." I tell her, excusing his retort and she looks confused.

"What's a police public call box?" She stammers out, glancing at the TARDIS.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s." I inform her, patting the TARDIS lovingly, grinning. "It's a disguise." I explain and Rose smiles, chuckling slight as she shakes her head.

"Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us?" She asks us, getting back to the threat.

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner!" The Doctor informs her, miming eating.

"Any way of stopping it?" She asks him and we grin, as he pulls out a tube of blue liquid from his jacket pocket.

"Anti-plastic!" We exclaim in unison.

"Anti-plastic..." She repeats, not understanding our enthusiasm.

"Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" The Doctor asks, both of us walking away from the TARDIS, him putting the Anti-plastic back in his pocket.

"Hold on... hide what?" Rose asks, confused once again.

"Sorry, luv. The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." I explain, throwing a small smile at her once I realize we forgot to mention the transmitter.

"What's it look like?" She inquires.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." The Doctor describes, pacing around, agitated, as he looks for the transmitter. "A huge circular metal structure... like a dish..." He trails off, facing Rose, his back to the railing. I notice the London Eye behind us and raise a brow. "...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." He surmises and Rose notices me staring at the London Eye, which the Doctor also notices.

"What?" He questions and Rose and I both nod towards the Eye. He turns around, then back to us, not understanding. "What?" He repeats his question. Rose shakes her head, looking at the Eye still. He turns around but still fails to make the connection and I sigh in exasperation. "What is it? What?" He asks me and I look back to the Eye.

"I swear he's brilliant." I assure Rose before turning to the Doctor. "You used to be so observant. You must be losing your touch. Must be getting old, luv." I joke and he scoffs.

"You aren't that much younger than me, Oracle." He playfully admonishes me and I smirk, nodding at the Eye and he turns again, and I can see when he finally gets it.

"Oh... fantastic!" He exclaims, grinning ridiculously before grabbing my hand and we run off with Rose following close behind us as we run across the London Bridge towards the Eye. We finally stop at the foot of the Eye.

"Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables..." The Doctor trails off.

"The breast implants..." Rose adds and I glance down at my chest before shuddering and she giggles.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." I think out loud and Rose runs off. finding the entrance to a manhole at the foot of the wall she is looking over.

"What about down here?" She asks us and we run over to join her.

"Oh, Rose Tyler, you'll be brilliant." I mutter and the Doctor raises a brow at me before looking to her.

"Looks good to me." He agrees and we run down the stairs to the manhole. The Doctor takes the lid off it, and red light and smoke pours out. We all climb down the ladder underground, with the Doctor first, then me and Rose last. Once underground, the Doctor opens the door to another chamber and we go down some steps. The Doctor and I both point to a huge, orange, wobbling mass in the middle of the chamber. We're standing on a platform above the consciousness and we both lean against the railing.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature." I quietly inform her.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." She tells us, staring at it.

"We're not here to kill it. We've got to give it a chance." The Doctor argues and we walk down a few steps to lean over the railings, while Rose stays on the platform.

"We seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor introduces and the Consciouness flobbles around a bit. "Thank you. If we might have permission to approach?" The Doctor continues and I look up to see Rose run to a man, cowering on a platform, who I assume to be her boyfriend. I glance at the Doctor and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, my God! Mickey! It's okay! It's alright!" She soothes as she squats down next to him.

"That thing down there, the liquid, Rose, it can talk!" He exclaims, sounding scared.

"You're stinking! Oracle, Doctor, they kept him alive!" She exclaims, turning as we walk down the stairs.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility, luv. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." I explain to her once I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"You knew that and you never said?" She asks us, sounding upset.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" He asks sarcastically before we walk down another set of stairs and Rose helps Mickey to his feet. The Doctor and I approach the Consciousness.

"Are we addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The Doctor jokes and I sigh, nudging his ribs with my elbow. The plastic globbers in what appears to be a negative manner and I scoff.

"Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!" I retort to the plastic. The plastic rears what would appear to be its head angrily.

"We... are... talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. We're asking you on their behalf - please, just go." The Doctor pleads with the plastic, and

"Doctor! Oracle!" Rose shouts and two autons grab both me and the Doctor. One of them takes the anti-plastic out of his jacket pocket.

"That was just insurance! We weren't going to USE it." The Doctor defends and the plastic globbers angrily.

"We were not attacking you. We're here to help. We're not your enemy. I swear, we're not... what do you mean?" He asks, confused and doors above us open to reveal the TARDIS.

"Oh, oh no, honestly, no! Yes, that's our ship." The Doctor confirms and the plastic roars.

"That's not true. We should know, we were there. We both fought in the war. It wasn't our fault! We couldn't save your world! We couldn't save any of them!" I yell, pleading with the plastic.

"What's it doing?!" Rose exclaims in worry.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology. It's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now!" The Doctor calls over, warning her and she takes out her phone, dialing a number. The Consciousness sends out a signal and I look over to the Doctor in worry.

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" He exclaims, just as worried. We're still being held by the two autons and I'm struggling to get away, but to no avail.

"Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!" I yell and part of the ceiling falls in.

"The stairs have gone!" She cries out before she and Mickey try desperately to get into the TARDIS. "I haven't got the key!" She exclaims after trying to open the locked door and they cower in front of the doors. Suddenly, Rose swings across the gap over the Consciousness. She kicks the Autons holding the Doctor and I hostage into the Nestene, anti-plastic and all. The Consciousness starts to writhe and scream while Rose lands safely in the Doctor's arms at the other side of the gap.

"Now we're in trouble." The Doctor and I complain. The Consciousness starts to explode as the Doctor grabs my gloved hand, and I grab Rose's, as we run toward the TARDIS. Rose, the Doctor, Mickey and I all manage to reach the TARDIS. I see Rose grin at the Consciousness before she goes in and closes the door, as it starts to die. Just before the whole chamber goes up in flames, the TARDIS disappears. The Doctor and I land in an alleyway, and Mickey runs out of it backwards, falling over, looking terrified as he backs into a wall. Rose simply steps out and dials her phone, and after a minute hangs up and runs over to Mickey.

"A fat lot of good you were!" She calls over to him and Mickey whimpers in response. The Doctor and I stand in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"Nestene Consciousness?" He says, snapping his fingers.

"Easy." I finish for him, smirking.

"You two were useless in there. You'd both be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose retorts teasingly.

"Yes, we would. Thank you. Right then! We'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with us." I offer after looking at the Doctor and he nods his agreement. Rose looks at us and puts her hands in her pockets.

"This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." The Doctor adds in.

"Don't! They're aliens! They're things!" Mickey exclaims and I frown.

"He's NOT invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere." The Doctor suggests, and I smile at him.

"Is it always this dangerous?" She asks him, glancing at me.

"Yeah." I admit, nodding and Mickey puts his arms around Rose's legs like a little child.

"Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump..." She says, laughing softly, patting Mickey's back. "So..." She trails off.

"Okay. See you around." He says as Rose looks at us intensely, as if she still hasn't really made up her mind. We don't look away from her, but close the door. I watch Rose on the monitor as we disappear before I look at the Doctor and he nods, bringing us back to the alleyway we just left. The Doctor and I pop our heads out, to see Rose is still standing on the street with a Mickey.

"By the way.. Did we mention, it also travels in time?" He says to her, and I scoff.

"All of time and space, Rose Tyler. We both know what happens next." I tell her, tapping the side of my head and winking before we go back inside, leaving the door ajar. Rose runs into the TARDIS, grinning and she shuts the door behind her as we leave the alleyway.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, Rose. Next stop, anywhere in the universe." I grin and she grins back as the Doctor pilots the TARDIS. I lean against the railing and she sits in the pilot chair.

"So you saw me come with you? When?" She asks me and I smile.

"At you flat, when you grabbed my arm." I answer her and she grins.

"So you knew I'd come." She says and I nod. "How does it work? Your.. visions?" She asks and I sigh.

"If I touch something, it can trigger a vision. I can see personal futures when someone touches me, like when you touched my arm. The only person who can touch me without prompting a vision is the Doctor, and I don't know why. That's why I always wear gloves, so that I don't get a vision when I don't want to. I'll get a vision of an important vision, like when I saw a blonde girl in a basement about to be attacked by mannequins." I stop my explanation to wink at her and she chuckles. "I can also see the different outcomes of a choice, or event. If someone holds contact long enough I can see different outcomes of their own futures. Short version, I have the futures of the entire universe in my head, and that's why I get the headaches. As for the glowing purple eyes.. that's because I'm connected to the Time Vortex. It's really hard to explain, but my gifts were given to me by the Time Vortex when I was born, being the first Time Lord, well, Time Lady, born in thousands of years, but that's another story." I explain and she raises a brow.

"Does it hurt? Getting a vision, I mean?" She asks and I nod.

"It depends on the importance of the vision, how long it lasts, what emotions it triggers, and how long someone's touching me if it's that type of vision." I inform her, and she frowns.

"Do you control when you get one? Like if you wanted to see what you were doing in 10 years, could you?" She asks me and I smile sadly.

"No. I can't control them, they come whenever. And I can't see my own future. I can't see the Doctor's future either, but we think that's because they're intertwined." I explain, grinning happily at the thought of knowing that whatever we face in the future, he's right there beside me, and that comforts me.

"Well, what did you see in my future, or have you seen it?" She asks and I bite my lip, thinking for a minute before I peel off my gray glove and hold my hand out to her.

"I haven't, but if you want, I could take a peek?" I offer and she starts to reach out but stops.

"You said it hurts. I don't want you to hurt yourself just to see my future." She declines and I laugh, causing her to raise a brow.

"I don't mind, and if it makes you feel better, I won't look long." I promise and she smiles slightly, taking my hand, and I hear her gasp as my eyes glow purple. I pull my hand back, grinning and she looks at me confused as I put my glove on before looking back at her.

"Oh, we're going to have a brilliant time, Rose Tyler. The three of us, traveling through time and space in our blue box. The things you'll see, the places you'll go! It's going to be amazing!" I tell her and she laughs excitedly and she hugs me.


End file.
